


So Much For "I Can Fly Anything"

by Darkwood_Princess



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Competition, Friendship, Gen, Mini Vacation, Yavin 4, and, buggies, revenge of the shopping cart, trollies, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwood_Princess/pseuds/Darkwood_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe 'I Can Fly Anything' Dameron has met his match and it's not the First Order. Dedicated to anyone who's ever had to push their friends around on a flatbed trolley and found that it's not exactly a walk in the park. A bit of fluff to lighten everyone's day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For "I Can Fly Anything"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This one is dedicated to the nightmare of pushing a buggy/shopping cart/carriage/whatever –you-call-what-you-put-groceries-in at a store of any kind. In particular I fought with a flat trolley at a Sam’s Club last night and was inspired and then encouraged by starlinginthesky on tumblr. (And yes I call shopping carts buggies. I am from West Virginia after all.)

The General’s instructions had been simple. Pick up the supplies from an old contact on Yavin IV and bring them back for the Resistance. At the time Poe had been absolutely delighted to volunteer for this. It’d been far too long since he’d seen his home world and he’d wanted so desperately to show Rey and Finn just what he loved about the jungle covered planet.

It hadn’t been the flight (quiet), the retrieval (simple), or even the loading (almost without a hitch – Finn got hit with one teeny tiny box of fruit). No, it had been the afterwards when he decided to take his friends shopping at the local market while BB8 watched the ship.

He’d forgotten just how rickety and annoying the flat shopping trolleys could be.

In Poe’s defense, the last time he’d been around one of the things, he’d been a grand total of 7 years old and his mother and father had let him ride around on it, pretending to be the galaxy’s greatest trolley pilot. After his mother’s death his father had often gone alone to the market, leaving a young Poe to spend his hours in his mother’s old RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor, mourning in his own fashion among the never silent jungle.

So of course he didn’t remember just what sticky wheels the blasted things had.

“Having problems Poe?”  Rey’s quiet laugh was masked by her innocent comment as he yanked and tugged on the trolley for the fifth time in so many minutes, swearing quietly to himself. Lately the two of them had taken to competing over who could fly better, and while Rey’s raw talent was enormous, Poe was still winning by a decent margin.

He sincerely wanted to keep that lead and this stupid trolley was not going to stand in his way.

The wheels on the thrice accursed thing had gotten stuck on another cobblestone and no matter how hard Poe yanked the (mostly) empty trolley refused to move. Finn, who had been distracted by a vendor selling quite possibly the most insanely colorful series of shirts Poe had ever had the misfortune of knowing he would have to buy for someone, noticed pretty quickly that his friends had fallen behind.

“You know, those things roll better with something heavy on them.” Before the pilot could stop him Finn had grabbed the bottom of the trolley and had hoisted it over the offending stone. “We should put Rey on it.”

Rey laughed and swatted at Finn who grinned. “Of course if you want it to run the best, I would suggest pushing both Finn and me.” Rey smirked at Poe over Finn’s shoulder and the pilot could just feel the challenge being radiated from Luke Skywalker’s current and only pupil.

“Hop on. I can fly anything, even a kriffing trolley cart.” He instantly regretted his decision the moment the Resistance’s newest member and the galaxy’s only jedi-in-training settled themselves comfortably on the flatbed.  Finn may have been right about the things rolling better with weight, but he was pretty sure his Resistance training hadn’t included needing to bench-press both Rey and Finn.

As he struggled to push the trolley a few feet, Poe could’ve sworn that Rey was holding the contraption back with the Force. A few deep breaths and some sore arms later, the trio rolled even with the clothing merchant Finn had been at moments before.

“I’d like that one, that one, and that one.” Poe didn’t have the heart to tell Finn that pink and chartreuse were never meant to inhabit the same cloth together, that highlighter yellow stripes and neon orange circles were definitely not meant to be, and that just because you can buy a shirt that looks like it’s made from a tie-dyed Wookie doesn’t mean you should. Rey, who of course didn’t know any better having lived among the varying shades of desert brown for the vast majority of her life just as Finn had seen nothing but black and white throughout his, happily bought a matching set of monstrosities.

Poe footed the bill happily, wanting to get his new friends something to continue their fresh start with their lives even if it meant he personally would have to lie through his teeth about their fashion choices. _Of course_ , a stray thought hit him, _if some hideous shirts can make them smile after everything they’ve endured then I will personally go bankrupt several time over._

Several vendors later the trolley held not only Rey and Finn and the hideous shirts, but a complete collection of evaporation proof water bottles, 17 different model ships ranging from Rebellion Era to the present, a stuffed Nerf, and about 6 cases of hot chocolate mix, which Rey claimed in the name of Luke Skywalker who apparently loved the stuff.

Poe wanted to listen to her description of General Calrissian introducing a Master Jedi to strange confectionaries, he truly did, but right now his biggest problem was that there was a definite downhill slope before him and he was struggling to keep ahold of the trolley. He’d already nearly tumbled them once, trying to go around a corner, and nothing but quick reflexes and a kind bystander had stopped Finn from falling headfirst into the closest tree.

Now, as the slope continued down before him, Poe spent all his concentration on trying to keep his friends and their purchases from ending up in a heap at the bottom of the hill. Unfortunately his arms were exhausted and, as fate would have it, the best pilot in the Resistance tripped over a stray tree root intruding into the path, falling on his face and letting go of the trolley on a steep incline.

The trolley careened away from him as Poe watched in horror, headed directly for their ship at the bottom of the hill. Finn was screaming, his shock getting the better of him, while Rey, Force bless her, was laughing as if this was the best thing she’d done all day. Poe felt his heart climb down out of his throat when he realized that the ex-scavenger was using the Force to slow the trolley down and guide it to the bottom of the hill.

As he dusted himself off and made his way down to them, happy that they were fine after all and that this trip hadn’t been ruined, Poe couldn’t help but mutter to himself, “So much for ‘I can fly anything.’”

But he found that when his friends where laughing and grinning, he’d gladly do it all again.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Finn and Rey have no fashion sense at all, given their respective backgrounds, and that Rey would hoard water bottles forever because water is sooooo precious. Anyways, reviews are love!


End file.
